Blackbird
by serenemelody
Summary: Sometimes, singing along isn't all that bad when you find the right person to sing along with.
1. Singing in the dead of night

Characters; Xion and Demyx

Summary; Singing along isn't all that bad when singing with the right people

~ Blackbird ~

Chapter One: Singing in the dead of night

Limbs shaking, temperature rising, she shot up from her bed covered in small glistening droplets produced from her undying nerves. She hoped that these "dreams" would soon cease but they kept on returning to assure her that nothing would ever be like before. Her breathing was frantic and quick as she sat up stiffly in her bed, not daring to move. In order to calm her breathing, she began to move her hands in circular motions towards her chest with her eyes closed. A short moment of silence washed over the room as she began to recall memories that she held dear. The thoughts of her two best friends started to soothe her until unknown memories and visions began to flash within her mind, intruding on her moment of peace.

Frustration made itself known as she rose from her bed and followed the moonlight to her windowsill. Her royal blue orbs gazed out towards the heart-shaped moon that struck a chord within her every time she laid eyes upon it. Something about that moon was so mysterious yet beautiful, and in an odd way, menacing. Feeling hot, she decided to open her window in order to allow the night's fresh air inside. Upon lifting the glass above her head, a foreign noise made itself present off in the distance. It flowed through the air smoothly and made its way into her ears.

"_Help! I need some--_." The voice sang. "_Help! Not just anyb--y. Help! You know I n--- some--ne…_"

Furrowing her brow, she wondered why someone would call for help in such an odd manner. She had never heard anything like it before in her entire Nobody existence and natural curiosity began to sink in. And thus began the internal debate concerning whether or not she should return to her unpleasant dreams or discover the source of such odd and unfamiliar cries. Her curious mind won the battle and caused her to make the next decision.

To leave her room.

Taking quiet steps down the long corridor filled with the rooms of Organization members, she tried her best to not allow anyone to know of her presence. She knew that if she was caught she would most likely be sent back to bed.

As she continued down the hall, she could hear the singing quite clearer and she began to make out what he said. "_Help me if you can I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me get my feet back on the ground. Won't you pleaaase, please help me_!"

"OH!" The raven-haired girl cried as she stumbled on her own feet, causing her to SMACK loudly against the tiled floor. Motionless, she hoped and wished that no one had heard her fumble. Clearly the voice had heard since he had ceased singing for the time being. Hearing the faint metallic click of a doorknob being turned, she bit her lip. _Oh no, _she thought. Scrambling quickly to her feet, she came face to face with long skinny arms attached to a broad chest accompanied by a small waist. Eyes wide, her gaze met Axel's drowsy yet concerned emerald orbs.

"Xion?" He began, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Y-yes Axel?" She replied, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Are you—" He yawned. "Okay?"

"Yes. I'm totally fine. I just tripped on my way to get a glass of water."

Axel slightly narrowed his eyes at the young girl. He was worried that she may run away again… He always hated it when she did that, and she knew it. Still, something in the back of his mind told him that she wasn't leaving since she was still dressed in her pajamas and she looked as though she had something else on her mind. "Are you sure?" He asked, sticking his neck out to peer down both ends of the hallway.

"Positive."

"Do you need me to go with you in case you—" He was quickly cut off.

"No it's fine! Really. I don't want you to miss out on your sleep in order to go get water with me."

"It's really not a problem Xion I just don't want you getting hurt." The concern in his eyes sunk deep into Xion core causing her to look away from him for the time being and into his chamber.

"I'll be okay. Just go to bed please." She placed a smile on her porcelain face to assure him that she'll be fine.

After a brief silence, he let out sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, but if anything happens—"

"Goodnight." She replied with a small chuckle while shoving him inside his room. He wasn't offended by such action and complied when he shut his door, leaving Xion out in the hall. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. Now that that was over, the absence of the man's voice caused yet another problem. Frowning, she sat there in silence for a short while hoping that the sound would soon resume. It was silent. Dead silent actually. "Come on." She said to herself as if it would cause the sound to pick up again. As if on cue, the voice began to sing again.

"_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh I believe in Yesterday…_" As the melody continued to flow into her ears, she couldn't help but become entranced by the lyrics. What was once cries of help became cries of sadness, emotions that she would never truly understand, let alone experience.

Guided by the male's voice and the moonlight, she found herself in the Hall of Empty Melodies. The voice echoed through out the large, empty room yet she could see no sight of its owner. Turning in constant circles, she searched for a face or something that would at least give her some closure. Noting the staircase leading up to a large balcony over looking the courtyard below, she decided to climb it allowing the melodic voice to soothe away all her doubts and obvious concerns about venturing towards the unknown.

Peering over the railing, she found her answer and with it came a broad smile that danced its way onto her face.

A/N: And thus concludes the end of chapter one (: Reviews would be much appreciated and I hope you all liked it!


	2. Take These Broken Wings

Word Count; 1,449  
Alright, here's chapter two. It's just a tad bit longer but not too bad! I hope you like it!

Chapter Two: Take these broken wings

He fingered the strings of his blue sitar rhythmically. He was immersed in the moment, in the song. It seemed that all else held no importance to him as the music continued to drown him. "_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said; 'Something wrong'? Now I long for Yesterday…_" He sang. In his mind he could vividly see the blonde hair, her smile, and her eyes burning with an intensity that always had him at a loss for words. "_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh Yesterday came suddenly…_" As much as he didn't show it to the others in the Organization, he really did miss her. Things didn't seem the same without her there, without her comfort nearby. The ease that he had always once found was during a hard day's night with her and his sitar. "_Oh. Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said 'Something wrong'? Now I long for—_"

"For Yesterday." He heard another voice sing in a soft and quiet voice. His hand ceased to play the sitar as silence washed over the entire hall. He placed his instrument against the wall and soon after he pulled himself up to his feet. He felt at a disadvantage since the only guidance he found was within the moonlight which was so very dainty and dim. _The price I pay for playing at night,_he thought to himself, releasing a drawn out sigh. He heard a shifting off to his left where the spiral staircase, leading to the open space below, was located. "Hello?" He called out nervously towards the intimidating darkness before him. "Is— Is anyone there?" There was no response. Squinting his green eyes, he tried to see past the ray of moonlight towards the darkness that lay behind it, encasing the area surrounding the staircase. Again, he heard the movement of someone or something as it echoed through out the place. "Show yourself!" He commanded, trying to sound intimidating.

Then, a pair of blue eyes that twinkled in the light appeared from over the railing. "Um. Hi Demyx." The person called out rather sheepishly.

Who was it, and why were they here? He thought he was alone. He thought he wasn't playing _too_loud. These thoughts plagued his mind as creases appeared upon his brow. Curiously and cautiously, he made his way towards the unknown. With every step he took, he could see more and more of the once unidentifiable figure. First it was her eyes, then it became her dark yet shiny hair, and soon it became her pale and apologetic face. "Xion?" He asked as he cocked his head towards the side.

"I'm sorry. I just heard someone cry help and then next thing you know I'm here!"

Demyx's once nervous face, filled with tension, was replaced with a large grin that ran from one ear to the other. He opened his mouth to speak but words failed to leave, instead it was a laugh. "Help?" He queried past his laughter. "I wasn't asking for help. I was just 'jamming' out." With one final chuckle accompanied by a comical sigh, he crossed his arms. "I'm really sorry if it woke you up since I can see you're still dressed in your pajamas."

"Don't be sorry." She quickly replied in her soft voice. Demyx eyed her peculiarly as she hesitated to find words to express her thoughts. "I—" She paused. She proceeded to scratch her head and take a deep breath. "I Liked it." Her voice was so quiet that he almost couldn't hear what she had said.

Still, regardless of volume, he had heard the words that escaped her mouth. He was shocked to be frank. No one had really complemented him ever since, well, since _she_ left. His looked at her wide-eyed as he asked: "You what?"

Pursing her lips, she rose from her crouched position on the ground near the railing. "I said, I liked it."

Demyx blinked a few times trying to absorb what she had said. Before long, a coy half smile found its way onto his tanned features. "Really?" He asked her in order verify that she was telling the truth since he couldn't believe it. She nodded her head, her pink lips forming a smile. He began to consider playing some music for her. Placing a hand on the back of his head, he said: "Would you like to hear some more?" He watched as Xion came from behind the railing, walking towards him.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

He smiled wide. "Awesome!" Enthused he went back to his position on the ground beside his sitar, which was still propped against the wall. As he took hold of his instrument, and also his weapon, Xion continued to stand, hovering over him quite awkwardly. "You can sit down too you know." Xion's face showed how hesitant she was just to take a seat beside him. "Oh I don't bite." He joked, gesturing towards the space in front of him. She complied and sat before him, her eyes peeled on his sitar. Demyx looked down at the strings and he began to play the looked up from time to time to see the wonderment in Xion's delicate face. He wondered if this was the first time she had ever heard music (and Luxord's drunken singing didn't count).

He then decided it was now time to sing. He went through all the possible options in his mind. He could play _Come Together_ or maybe even _Hello, Goodbye_but one song stuck out the most. _Blackbird._ It was simple and sweet, and to Demyx there was nothing wrong with that. First, he cleared his throat and hummed a bit of the tune to himself. Xion was clearly puzzled. "What?" He asked.

"Why did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"That cough thing. Are you sick?" Her eyes held this curiosity that you would expect to find in a young child.

Demyx smiled. "No. It's just something musicians do so that they don't mess up when they sing."

"Oh." She said with some sort of realization. Although he understood that she didn't completely comprehend the concept, she had some idea.

"Alright! Now keep in mind I don't sound like Sir Paul but I'm pretty sure you don't know who he is." The dark-haired girl shook her head from side to side and shrugged her shoulders. "Right." He chuckled lightly, and surprisingly he heard Xion giggle. After a brief silence, he began to play. His fingers plucked away causing each note to flow out. He could see how entranced Xion was, it was… It was something else, really. He couldn't really describe the look on her face, but it pleased him to a certain degree to see that someone was actually appreciating what he did. Taking in a deep breath, he prepared himself for the vocals. He was, oddly enough, nervous. Why? Maybe it was because he was actually playing for someone after the longest time. Either way, he felt obliged to perform for her seeing how she was so new to the concept of song. _Here it goes,_he thought.

"_Blackbird, singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise…_" He looked up to see her reaction. There she was, sitting erect and smiling. Upon seeing such sight, he almost forgot to sing the next lyric. He was just so glad to see that he was truly doing something right. At that moment in time, he wasn't a screw up or a failure… He was triumphant. _"Blackbird, singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see."_

"Demyx?" She asked abruptly, bringing the music to a standstill.

He looked up at her to see her pursing her lips. He placed a hand over the strings and kept his other hand at the base of the neck. "Yeah?" He answered. Her eyes fell upon the tiled floor as if they were searching for something. "Is something wrong?" He asked worried. "Did it sound bad?" He was growing self-conscious.

Her eyes quickly met his and she shook her head 'no'. "Not at all! It's just that I wanted to know if—"

"If I can what?" He quickly said. His mind raced. "If I can change the song, cause I can if that's what you'd prefer."

Xion giggled which didn't help Demyx' at all. "Can— can you teach me?"


	3. And Learn to Fly

Word Count: 1,483

See, these chapters get a tiny bit longer each and every time! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but life has been so hectic lately. I hope you all can forgive me! The story is not yet over, this is only the beginning. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Three: And Learn to Fly

Xion watched intently with her blue orbs as the sitar player sat across from her with his mouth ajar. A moment passed in silence as the ebony haired girl awaited a response or something from Demyx. But no words, not even a sound escaped his parted lips. Her delicate brow furrowed as her fingers intertwined with one another and wrestled each other in somewhat anxiety. "Is it something I said?" She finally asked, breaking the silence between the two Nobodies. While although her eyes were to the ground, she could see Demyx fumble to find the words that had eluded him.

"No!" He finally spoke, a bit too loud considering the time of day it now was. "No," he continued in a more quiet voice. "It's just that no—well no one has ever even bothered to listen to me play…" She watched as he pursed his lips in thought for a moment before returning with a more comical look on his face. "And they ESPECIALLY haven't even bothered to learn!" His forefinger was now pointed at the young Nobody as a, somewhat, unsure grin appeared on his tanned features.

A slight frown delicately made its way onto Xion's porcelain face as she contemplated what the dirty blond had said. In a way, it slightly disturbed her. How could no one care to even—wait… They were Nobodies and they couldn't feel. However, this didn't deter her thinking. As if second nature, Xion lightly placed her bare hand a top the one currently placed in Demyx's lap and looked him straight in the eyes. He jerked slightly at her touch but Xion didn't really notice, all she wanted to do was let him know that there was someone who cared about what he did no matter how foreign it was to her.

"Demyx," she began as his eyebrows lifted, "I promise I'll never be like everyone else. I'll always listen when you need me to!" Her head fell to the side as a cheerful expression danced onto her face. "Now," she said in a perky tone of voice, removing her hand from its position on top of Demyx's, "are you going to teach me or what?"

A soft giggle escaped her lips as Demyx continued to fumble over what seemed to be thin air. "Yeah of course!" he said quickly as if to avoid any more displays of clumsiness. Xion straightened her posture as Demyx rose and took a seat beside her, his large blue sitar in hand. "Heh… Well don't just sit there staring at it." He said in reference to Xion's sense of excitement as she looked upon his instrument. "Go on and take it." Xion's bright blue eyes followed the movement of the sitar as it managed to delicately land upon her lap.

Her eyes locked with Demyx's as she searched for a sign of approval, a key signal that would then, and only then allow her to raise the sitar from its rested position. With a slight nod of the head, Demyx assisted the raven haired Nobody in holding the sitar. She bit her lower lip as if to resist the large grin that had been fighting its way onto her features, but it was pointless. Her eyes found the pale strings of the sitar, and soon her hand would follow suit. As she admired the new and curious item, she felt Demyx's hands guiding her arms and locking them into awkward positions but at the same time felt right…

"Alright," his voice called her back to reality, away from the wonders of the newfound instrument. "This is the _proper _way to hold a sitar. Remember this because when you start playing everything stems from this position." Xion eagerly nodded her head as she took note of the stance she had been placed in. Thereafter Demyx inched closer whilst pointing at the different, almost translucent, strings. She listened with great care as the musician labeled each string with a letter that she was "supposed to remember". "When you're playing a song you need to know the order in which the strings are plucked or strummed. When you strum more than one at a time like this," She noted as he paused for a moment to readjust himself. She then felt his hand a top her left as he pressed down on her fingertips. He took hold of her other hand and guided it down the row of strings which, in turn, created a melodic sound that she grew to admire. "See?" He asked with a large goofy grin on his face.

"I see…"

Xion quickly looked up at the sound of the deep, familiar voice that had not belonged to the teal eyed performer. Her blue orbs slightly widened at the sight of none other than her superior, Xemnas. His face retained a surprisingly calm yet menacing demeanor as he looked upon the two Nobodies seated on the ground. "S-superior," Demyx began as he quickly rose from his seated position on the floor beside Xion. The ravenette continued to have a firm grasp on Demyx's sitar as she gazed onto the authoritive figure of her superior. She watched as Xemnas's gaze switched between herself and Demyx as the dirty blond nervously attempted to explain why they had been out of their chambers so late.

"Is that right?" Xemnas's low voice queried, his orange eyes now intently staring upon Xion's unmoving frame.

"Yessir!" Demyx immediately responded. "Isn't that right Xion?" His teal eyes now fell to Xion, leaving her to feel as if she were the "elephant in the room". Xion moved her right hand gently over the strings of the sitar as if to comfort her. She waited for a moment before she responded to Demyx.

"He's right Superior," she began, rising from the floor. "He's exactly right." Now although she had no CLUE what Demyx had said to Xemnas, she knew it would be something that would ease the two of them out of trouble since Demyx was known for making up lies to excuse his lack of performance during missions. Xion's petite frame stood upright as she returned the sitar to Demyx's possession. "Should I return to my chambers now?" she asked with a twinge of sadness because she had wished that their lesson had not ended.

"That would be a wise decision Number Fourteen…" Xemnas replied sending a sceptical glance towards Demyx. "You should do the same Demyx." Xemnas remarked. Xion watched as Demyx nodded his head quickly, slightly biting down on his lower lip. With those final words, the Superior disappeared into a dark corridor, leaving the two Nobodies behind in the Hall of Empty Melodies.

With the Superior gone, Xion turned to face Demyx, her posture slightly more relaxed. She noted how he was still tense, frigid due to their unsuspected visitor. In order to "lighten up the mood", Xion said: "Well, I guess this means good night?" A smile formed on her lips as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Good morning you mean!" Demyx joked, but Xion didn't entirely understand his humor just yet. As a result, she giggled nervously without truly understanding him. Demyx laughed more-so to himself as his free hand began to rub the back of his neck. His goofy grin melted into a sincere smile "Well, I'm glad you showed up Xion." His goofy grin began to melt into something a bit more sincere for a moment. "We—Well we should do this again sometime." Demyx managed to choke out after a period of silence.

Xion couldn't help but feel her smile grow as the thought of learning to play Demyx's foreign yet amazing sitar became even more real with each breath she took. With her growing excitement, she almost forgot to acknowledge his idea after a small moment. "I will be ready to learn whenever you need me." She responded, a slight pep to her voice. "We can talk about it further tomorrow. Until then, we should both receive some rest."

The fourteenth member of the Organization flashed Demyx one last glimmering smile, before nodding her head and returning on her marry way to her chambers. As she made way through the white, empty hallways, leaving Demyx behind, she couldn't help but smile the whole way through. Despite being caught by Xemnas, she enjoyed her musical adventure with Demyx even though it was rather brief. Seeing how the sandy haired slacker asked if she could join him once more, Xion became even more enthralled with the concept of learning a musical instrument and possibly gaining a new friend.

Number Fourteen paused before her door, staring at the doorknob with slight hesitation. She didn't want this night to end just yet, However, she knew that it had to come to a close. With one final look down the hallway from which she had made her pilgrimage, she took a deep breath and entered her room, a smile still plastered upon her features.

She had begun this experience seeking escape from her torments, and now she had unexpectedly found that escape in the talents of a boy...


End file.
